


Kill Me Now, Heal Me Later

by Fanficprincess05



Series: We Are Family [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Gen, In which Rocket gets injured, Protecting Peter, and neither are happy about it, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficprincess05/pseuds/Fanficprincess05
Summary: The four times Peter helped save Rocket, and the one time Rocket returned the favor.





	Kill Me Now, Heal Me Later

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the last one, my friends!  
> This is probably my favorite out of the six stories. It has it's fluff, but it's also funny and really portrays the Peter/Rocket dynamic well, in my opinion. I might be biased though. Whatever :P
> 
> I do have two headcanons overall:  
> 1) Rocket called Peter "Quill" all the time, but as per my other fic and this one, you can see that I imagine he calls Peter by his first name when he's drunk/drugged. 
> 
> 2) I feel that Rocket steals things because he thinks that people will leave him if he does, and he wants to be proven wrong each time. Each time he's done it in the past, people have probably left him, and the fact that Peter and the rest of the group are different makes him feel amazing but nervous inside, so he keeps stealing stuff as a test to see if they're really truly his friends, and will stick around no matter what. Just watch the last scene of GOTG2. You'll understand what I mean.
> 
> Anyways, this is the last fic of the "We Are Family" series, but I'm hoping to make some more fics from the GOTG franchise, I love them so much :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> PS: The name of the planet actually springs from the fact that I am currently watching the Pittsburgh/Ottawa playoff game...you figure out the rest ;-)

The planet of Pittawa was not a friendly one to begin with, and it was even less friendly when you just so happened to steal some of their prized jewels.

“What the hell were you thinking, Rocket!” Peter yelled at the raccoon as the fight continued – the Milano was too far away, so they were going to have to deal with the problem on foot as they ran towards their destination. Rocket simply laughed out loud, shooting one of the Pitteans in the face with his gun and knocking them unconscious, a huge grin on his face.

“You know how much these are gonna sell for on the market? We’re all gonna be rich!” He shouted with glee, giving Peter a thumbs up. “Besides, the idea came from Drax anyways,” he chuckled, pointing towards the muscular alien behind him. Drax was clearly upset at the blame being placed on him, and as he plowed through a path of Pitteans he charged at Rocket, who jumped on Groot for protection. The tree was in the process of clearing a path towards the Milano for the group, but he still frowned upon the raccoon’s actions.

“I am Groot,” he said, a hint of scolding in his tone.

“I am _not_ hiding,” Rocket said matter-of-factly. “I just happen to have a better view up here,” he snickered, as Drax tried to get to him.

“That was _not_ my idea!” Drax yelled angrily, being interrupted as Gamora crashed into him, slicing her foe down as she rolled her eyes at them.

“Can we maybe talk about this later? You know, a whole planet wanting to kill us? You guys notice that?” She said sarcastically, running off towards the onslaught once more. Drax and Rocket looked at each other and grimaced.

“We’ll agree to disagree,” Rocket said, shrugging. Drax merely glared at him.

“It is impossible to disagree when I know which answer is the correct one,” Drax said drolly and Rocket rolled his eyes, jumping off of Groot and shooting an enemy behind Drax. “There, consider us even then. I just saved your life,” he said coolly.

“I am Drax the Destroyer. Nobody saves my life except me,” he growled, and Rocket just snickered.

All of a sudden Peter appeared beside them, pointing to the sky. “We’re almost at the Milano, guys. Whoever gets to the pilot seat first, can you just get us all the hell out of here?!” he screamed frantically, a thrown knife missing his head by inches. Drax and Rocket laughed, for they loved this kind of action and thrived on it.

Gamora reached the Milano first, and she disappeared from view within seconds. Hearing the engines roar to life, Peter felt relief flooding his body. Waiting for his other teammates to get on the ship first, he held his ground by shooting the space creatures behind him. Thinking he had killed the last of them he turned to get on the ship, but was shocked as he felt himself get pushed, falling hard to the ground.

“Watch out, ya moron!” Rocket yelled as a shot was fired, and Peter turned and finished the guy off before he could make another move.

Getting up, the screams of Rocket were the only thing he could hear as the raccoon held onto his tail tightly, blood flowing freely from it.

“He shot my freaking tail! He shot my freaking tail!” Rocket repeatedly screamed, his voice crazed and his eyes wide with shock and pain. Peter grabbed the raccoon and jumped onto the ship, hitting the roof and urging Gamora to take off immediately.

By now Rocket was rocking back and forth, his screams penetrating through the Milano, the blood getting all over the carpet and his paws.

“You idiot! Why the hell did you jump in the way and take the hit!? You could have gotten yourself killed, jackass!” Peter found himself yelling at Rocket, his face going red in anger and embarrassment. Despite the pain in his tail, Rocket found himself letting go, running to Peter and punching him repeatedly throughout his body.

“Well if ya hadn’t been such a dumb shit and paid attention to yer surroundings, we could’ve avoided this whole mess!” he found himself screaming back, to which Peter scoffed loudly.

“Me??? If _you_ weren’t such a dick all the time and didn’t go around stealing other planet’s shit, none of this would have ever happened in the first place!” Peter could feel himself getting frantic, not just because of the argument but because of the growing amount of blood on the floor.

“Man, that is a _lot_ of blood,” he said woozily, to which Rocket snickered.

“Ya gonna faint, Quill? Ya big pussy,” Rocket sneered, causing Peter to throw a shoe at him.

“I’m not the one screaming bloody murder,” he shot back, to which Rocket growled.

“Damn right I am, ‘cause some douchebag _shot my fucking tail!”_ he groaned, finding himself suddenly weak and falling to the floor. Peter got up, concern in his eyes.

“I think that he might be losing too much blood,” Drax said, standing there as if not knowing what to do. Peter shot him a look.

“No duh, genius,” he said, and Drax smiled proudly at the compliment, not catching the sarcasm.

“Nnngg, it hurts..” Rocket moaned into his fur, and Peter kneeled down to his level.

“Let me see,” he directed, but Rocket just hissed into his fur.

“Like hell if I’m letting you touch it, Quill,” he said, smacking Peter’s hand away.

“Go grab Gamora, Drax,” Peter directed, and Drax obliged. Within seconds Gamora had come, her face laced with worry at the position the raccoon held.

“How you doing, Rocket?” Gamora asked tenderly, giving the raccoon a pat and trying to get him to give his tail up.

“Would be better if _someone_ had been more careful,” he grumbled, and Peter just shook his head.

“Unbelievable,” he whispered, and steeled his resolve. “Alright Gamora, we’re going to do this quick,” he said, pointing to the medical kit at the back of the ship. Gamora went and grabbed bandages and a sedative, cutting what she needed with her knife. Coming back, she could see Peter silently count to three in his head, and everything that followed was a blur.

“Peter, what the f-“ Rocket began as Peter dashed up to him, grabbed him and held him in a lock. Within seconds Gamora had wound a piece of cloth tightly around his tail, cutting off the blood supply and eliciting a scream from the raccoon, who tried to wedge himself free. Before he could do further damage to Peter, Peter grabbed the sedative and shoved it into Rocket’s shoulder, causing the raccoon to go limp in his arms.

“I think that went well,” he said jovially, and they all started laughing.

“Now will you fix that tail of his? I won’t be able to break him in half if he is already injured,” Drax said bluntly, to which Peter just laughed.

“Oh buddy, you have issues,” was all he said as he grabbed the medical kit and brought the raccoon into another room.

****

Although not finished with the bandages, Peter jumped at the sudden stirring of the furry creature on the bed. Rocket sat up, a dazed look in his face, and Peter couldn’t help but be impressed.

“That sedative, created to knock out the strongest of alien creatures for a full day, lasted about 12 minutes on you. Who are you, and what are you made of?” Peter joked, only realizing the implication afterwards, causing him to cringe.

“Sorry…that was in bad taste,” Peter said seriously, to which Rocket just waved him off.

“’Ows my tail?” he slurred, pointing to the bandages Peter was placing around it. Peter shrugged, continuing on with his work.

“You’ll survive. At least it wasn’t your face,” he said, to which Rocket laughed.

“The planet would no longer exist if it had been my face,” he said aggressively, and Peter just chuckled.

“About that fight we had back there…I’m sorry. You did save my life, and I should have thanked you for that,” Peter said softly, and Rocket just hummed in agreement.

“Don’t condone the whole jewel thing though,” he continued, and Rocket just grinned.

“But think of all the money we’ll make off of them!” Rocket said, his eyes glistening with all of the future possibilities the jewels could create. Peter just shook his head.

“Idiot,” he whispered, and was shocked when he felt a roll of bandages hit him in the face.

“What was that for!?” he gasped, but stopped as he took in Rocket’s face. It was..thoughtful? Worried? Thankful? Peter couldn’t quite place the emotion.

“I saved you because you’re my friend, Peter,” he said, and Peter could feel a smile creeping up on his lips.

“You’re still drugged, you stupid raccoon,” Peter said, his cheeks going red at Rocket’s comment. “Shut up and let me finish this.”

Rocket sat there and watched Peter methodically wrap the bandages so that they weren’t too tight, but not too loose, either. “This is gonna hurt like a bitch tomorrow,” he said wisely. Peter just smirked.

“Especially since I have no more sedatives for you,” he laughed, and Rocket just moaned in response. The room was quiet as Peter finished up, the two of them just sitting on the bed and watching the galaxy move through the window.

“Ya know why I stole those jewels, don’t ya?” Rocket asked shyly, to which Peter looked down at him in confusion.

“Do I?” He asked, unsure of where Rocket was going with this. “It’s because of the cash, right?” At that response Rocket shook his head and scowled.

“Idiot,” was all he said, causing Peter to turn to him in question.

“Then what is it, then?” he asked, and Rocket waved him off.

“Never mind, it doesn’t matter,” was all he said, causing Peter to voice his curiosity. Rocket smirked, knowing he had truly trumped his friend. He lay down in bed, the last remnants of the sedative wearing on him.

“Figure it out,” he stated, passing out as Peter got up, shaking his head and turning the light off, leaving the room.

****

It was the middle of the night, the room pitch black, when Rocket was stirred from his sleep by a hand on his shoulder.

“Rocket,” whispered a voice, waking him up.

“What is it, Quill?” he groaned out, still half asleep but curious as to why Peter was in his room. He could only make out a shadow in front of him.

“You’re a fucking pain in my intergalactic ass, and I spend every day wondering why I let you come aboard this ship,” Peter started, causing Rocket to grumble.

“Thanks a lot, asshole,” Rocket began, but Peter cut him off.

“But even if you steal an entire goddamn planet, you’re still going to be stuck with me,” Peter finished, getting up and walking out of the room. Rocket could feel himself smile wide, proud of Peter for having figured it all out.

_’Atta boy, Peter. ‘Atta boy._

 


End file.
